the_minecraft_fnaffandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy's First Night
Main= Foxy's First Night 'is the first episode to be uploaded of Minecraft FNAF: Sister Location. The four main characters of the series, Funtime Foxy, Funtime Freddy, Ballora, and Puppet make their debut in this episode, along with Philip (later named Garbage). It was aired on October 16, 2016. Synopsis Funtime Foxy, convinced that he is a human, begins his job at Circus Baby's Pizza World. When he accidentally trips and becomes knocked out, he finds himself locked inside the building as must deal with a paranoid security guard and a bunch of animatronics. Plot Funtime Foxy begins to prepare himself inside the bathroom of Circus Baby's Pizza World, commenting on how he doesn't like his new suit as much as his old one from the previous location and getting himself ready for his first day. As Funtime Foxy goes to leave, he accidentally slips and becomes unconscious. Much later, Funtime Foxy wakes up and is shocked that he fell, and begins to worry about how long he was unconscious. Funtime Foxy leaves the bathroom to see what happened, and finds the front entrance and elevator boarded up. He begins to call for a security guard or maintenance worker, desperately seeking help. A security guard open a door at the far end of the hall Foxy is in and begins to run away quickly, but is stopped by Foxy, who is glad to see the security guard there. The guard quickly backs away, believing Funtime Foxy to be an animatronic. Funtime Foxy tries to tell the guard his name, but can't remember it and claims that it is because he fell in the bathroom. He tells the guard that he woke up super late, but then begins to wonder if it's past 12 am, to which the guard replies that it is, and that his name is Philip. Foxy tries to smooth things out more, and tells the guard that since he cannot remember his name, he will just call himself Foxy, due to it feeling right to him. Foxy then tries to take off his head to show he's a worker, but his head doesn't come off. he begins to approach the guard and ask for help, but the guard quickly runs away in fear as Foxy calls for him to come back. The same door from before opens again, this time with two other animatronics, Ballora and Funtime Freddy. They are relieved to find Foxy, as Foxy nervously greets them, and asks them if they were locked in too, believing them to be workers like him. They reply saying that they live in the pizzeria, and are not really locked in. After a brief dispute over the voices the animatronics are making, Ballora points out that Foxy has gone crazy and then asks Foxy where the guard went, to which he replies that Foxy saw the guard run in the direction of entrance and that he tried to ask him how to leave the building. The trio proceed over to the entrance area and begin to search for him. They come up to the door of the kitchen, as Foxy gets ready to go in, but then finds out the other two are unable to open doors. He opens the door himself, and the three proceed inside. They find Philip, the guard, inside the kitchen area. He begins to run as the three chase him around the kitchen and staff area in the side of the kitchen. Foxy approaches the guard, telling him it is okay, but the guard still remains afraid. The guard then accidentally backs into the trash chute and falls in. Foxy, shocked over what he has done, begins to back off as Ballora and Freddy congratulate him for taking out the security guard as Foxy begins to become concerned over what will happen due to the accident, to which the others get excited over more people coming, so that they can play with them. Foxy, realizing the true nature of the animatronics, calls them crazy and quickly runs away as the other two give chase. He hides behind a corner as the two head to a different room to try and find him. Foxy immediately begins to search for an exit, and tries to look for one in the giant present in the room. The Puppet comes out of the box and greets Foxy, as Foxy fearfully backs away due to Puppet being an animatronic. He tries to speak with Puppet, but Puppet cannot hear him inside the box, so he comes out to talk to him. Puppet casually asks Foxy why he is so scared, as he feels that it's a nice night, even though Foxy continues to tell Puppet to stay away from him. As Foxy begins to yell about the horrible accidents caused earlier, Ballora and Funtime Freddy run into the room, and finally find Foxy. Ballora congratulates Puppet for finding Foxy. Foxy threatens to call the police on them, claiming he is not friends with them and that he doesn't know any of them. He continues to threaten them with being in trouble. Freddy approaches Foxy, sadly asking Foxy if he doesn't even remember him. Foxy tellls him that he doesn't know who he is, and that even though he looks like Freddy, he doesn't look like the one he remembered from the previous location. Freddy tells him that they got new outfits, to which Foxy agrees, then quickly begins to question why he's agreeing with him. Foxy tries to take Freddy's and Ballora's heads to prove they are human, but fails. Foxy then realizes the stories are true, and that they are alive animatronics, and also begins to realize that the security guards all disapeared because of them. Freddy says it was because of all of them, but Foxy again claims he did nothing and is innocent. He then says his name is Fred Foxington, but begins to glitch and malfunction and backs into the corner of the nearby stage in the room. The others realize this and come up to him, preparing to fix him. Despite his protests, they come up to him and begin to tinker with him. Moments later, Foxy is fixed and realizes he is not a human, but is actually Funtime Foxy, and is surprised to see himself there. Foxy excitedly asks the others if he seriously thought that he was a human. Puppet answers yes and even tells Foxy that he made a murloc sound. Freddy tells him that Foxy tried to rip their heads off, to which Foxy apologizes for, and says that he only did it because he was used to doing it with security guards. Ballora, realizing they hadn't done that method of killing guards, tells them that she'll add the method to the list. Foxy, realizing he never did it before, says that he must have done it in a dream. Foxy then begins to admire Freddy's shiny suit, but then asks the others if he missed the security guard. After the others catch Foxy up on what happened while he was broken, Foxy excitedly claims that even while broken, he is still the most awesome animatronic. This starts a brief dispute between the other animatronics on who really is the best. Foxy then notices Puppet is there and asks Puppet why. Puppet tells Foxy that he lives at the location. Foxy, confused, tells Puppet that he thought Puppet was supposed to stay at the other location. Puppet tells him that he has free will and liked the place, so he decided to move in and/or rent it out for a few months. Foxy tells Puppet that even though they get new suits, Puppet didn't, to which Puppet cleverly retorts back, much to the speechlessness of Foxy. Puppet then asks them why they are in his room, to which Foxy explains that while he was human, he for some reason thought Puppet's room was the safest route to go when hiding from Ballora and Funtime Freddy, even though nothing in the room would have helped him hide or survive. Foxy then begins to ask about the whereabouts of Bon-Bon and Baby, to which Freddy tells Foxy Bon-Bon is gone. Upon mention of Baby, Ballora admits that they don't talk about Baby, and then runs away crying. Foxy and Freddy run after Ballora. As they enter the room and Foxy questions Freddy on Ballora's odd behavior, Foxy points out that he doesn't like the color of the room, which makes Ballora even more upset. Foxy, in an attempt to calm Ballora down, tells her the room's seating is good, which makes Ballora even more upset due to Baby having said the same thing to her before. Freddy, in a rush to leave the situation, points out that it's almost morning time and that he should head to sleep, before he walks out of the room, leaving Foxy to deal with Ballora. Foxy begins to calm Ballora and assures her that tomorrow they will look for Baby. He ushers Ballora onto to the pedastal and reassures her that the grand opening is coming up, and that Baby has to turn up when that happens. The two say their goodbyes, and Foxy leaves the room. Foxy begins to recount the events of the day and begins to wonder what will happen tomorrow, as he proceeds back over to his room, the pirate cove. He comes by the now-asleep Freddy, wishing he had a marker to draw with on Freddy's face. He heads into his cove and wishes everyone a good morning. Characters Main Characters * Funtime Foxy (debut) * Funtime Freddy (debut) * Ballora (debut) * Puppet (debut) Supporting Characters * Philip/Garbage (debut) Minor Characters * Baby (mentioned) * Bon-Bon (mentioned) Trivia * This is the first episode of any series in Minecraft FNAF's history. * Many characters debut in this very episode. * It is unknown why Foxy thought he was a human, although it may have just been because he was malfunctioning for unknown reasons. |-|Transcript= Full Transcript ''episode starts with Funtime Foxy inside the boy's restroom '''Funtime Foxy Okay, Foxy. It's your first day at the new location. We can do this! We can make the kids happy! We have a new suit that I..down at his suit Okay, I don't exactly LOVE it. It's sleek, which is nice. It's better than my other one with the hook and the orange skin, which I kind of miss right now, and my eyepatch. But at least I can see out of both eyes, so...yeah, that's a bonus. But the pink and white? No, don't like it that much. But again, it's my first day, bit nervous, don't know anyone here. This is a brand new day, brand new adventure at baby pizza's....is it baby pizza's? No, no, no, it's baby...circus baby pizza world. Yeah, that's it. Wow, I have to remember this, 'cause if I don't remember this, man, they're gonna yell at me, I'm gonna get so much, so much trouble happening to me. Okay, so let's do this, let's start our day! Grand opening is tomorrow, practice is today! Let's do-''begins to walk out, but slips and fallsOH! ''goes dark, then cuts back to Foxy awakening from the fall Oh...oh, my head hurts...did I seriously fall? Oh no, oh no! How late is it? Oh, I wish I could see my watch in this costume..nope, can't see it. Okay, let's go look around. It can't be that late... walks out of the bathroom and into a long hallway around at the area''Why does it look so dark in here? This is not cool! oh man! Wait, oh wait 'till they find out... ''walks through a couple of halls and into the entrance of the building, where he notices the door is boarded up Oh wait, what? Is it seriously nighttime-THE DOORS ARE BOARDED UP!? What's going on here? This is not cool! Oh no, OH no, did they seriously lock me in? walks back to the hall he was in before, and notices another set of doors that is also boarded up. Oh, elevator system's broken? Oh...NO! Oh man, there has to be someone in here! There has to be a security guard or a maintenance...HELLO? IS ANYONE IN HERE? I NEED HELP! door bursts open on one end of the hall, and a security guard comes running out Guard AH, AH, AH! Funtime Foxy Oh, perfect! A security guard! Oh, hey man! Guard Oh no, it's another one! Funtime Foxy Oh, what do you mean, another one? What's happening? Guard Get away from me! Get away from me! Funtime Foxy What's wrong, dude? Guard You're one of them, you're one of them! Funtime Foxy No! My name is, my name is....oh man, what is my name? Oh, I'm sorry. I hit my head really hard in the bathroom. I'm one of the workers here, I woke up super late! Man...what time is it? Is it..past 12 a.m.? Guard It is! My name is Philip, by the way. But that doesn't matter, you're one of them! Funtime Foxy Philip? Nice name, Philip! Nope, what do you mean, one of them? My..I REALLY can't remember my name. I'll just call myself Foxy, that feels right. But look, look. I'm human, just like you. Let me take my head off. begins to yank at his head, trying to pull it off Philip Prove it, prove it! Funtime Foxy MM! MMMM! Hold on, it's stuck. Can you help me? Philip It's not coming off...IT'S NOT COMING OFF... Funtime Foxy Get a little closer, get a little closer! Philip No, it's not coming off! Funtime Foxy Get closer, it's okay. Philip GET AWAY FROM ME! runs off, towards the entrance Funtime Foxy No, don't run away! Ugh...ah, man... animatronics come from the door the guard came out of, those two being Freddy and Ballora. They approach Foxy. Ballora Ah! Foxy. Funtime Freddy Ah, there you are! Funtime Foxy Hey..guys..so you guys got locked in too? I'm not the only one here. Ballora Yeah! Funtime Freddy What are you talking about? Funtime Foxy Wait, what do you mean, what am I talking about? You guys work here too, you're locked in here too, right? Just like me, right? Ballora Um....no. We live here. Funtime Foxy Hahahaha! Funny, funny. Yeah, they don't let workers LIVE in the pizzeria. It would be nice and all, because there's so much stuff to do during the night, but, seriously. and Freddy begin to stare at each other, than stare back at Foxy Funtime Foxy Wait, why aren you guys looking at each other like that? I'm not crazy! Funtime Freddy Foxy, stop joking around. Funtime Foxy What are you talking about? I'm not joking around. What's with that weird voice? Seriously, you can cut the voice now, we're not open. Ballora That's how he talks! Funtime Freddy You know how I talk, Foxy! Funtime Foxy And you, with your high-pitched voice- Ballora What do you mean, my high pitched voice? YOU GOT A PROBLEM WITH MY HIGH-PITCHED VOICE? Funtime Foxy Woah woah, calm down! I thought that was not your real voices. I apologize, but seriously. We need to get out of here, this place, I hear it gets really weird at night, something about the animatronics...act weird... Ballora What do you mean?! Funtime Foxy ..And I really don't want to deal with those freaks. Ballora First of all, you've gone crazy. Second of all, where's that security guard?! Funtime Foxy Oh, the security guard! Yeah, he ran that way, towards the hall the guard ran off towards I was about to ask him for the keys to get out of here at least, but he ran off, thinking I was "one of them". I think he thinks I'm animatronic. But they can't talk or walk! Heh heh, crazy guy, him. Ballora Um...yeah, sure. Funtime Freddy Well, we better go find him. trio head down the hallway into the entrance area, in search of the security guard Funtime Foxy Yeah, let's go. Let's go and find him right now! Let's PROVE to him! Hold on, hold on..checks inside the nearby bounce house in the entrance area he's not in the bouncy house, guys, he's not in there. What if he's in the...checks one of the rooms in the hall they went through to get to the entrance area no, he's not over there either.heads back to the entrance area I didn't see him through the window. Ballora WHERE IS HE? Funtime Foxy Maybe he's in the storage room! The one that u-''checks the storage room, it's empty. He heads back out'' Funtime Freddy Wait...could he be...could he be in this present? is inspecting a present on a nearby table Ballora What present? Funtime Foxy No, I don't think he's in there...maybe he's in the present! Oh, maybe he is...up to the present HELLO! SECURITY GUARD! Funtime Freddy Come out of there! Funtime Foxy No, I don't think he would fit in there. Wait, wh- Ballora How would he get in there? Well, we have stuffed one security guard one time in a present. Funtime Foxy Oh yeah, that's right! Wait wait, why do I know that? It must of... Ballora Um...because you were there? Funtime Foxy (laughs nervously) Funtime Freddy YOU did it, Foxy! Stop playing around! Funtime Foxy I wasn't there, I wasn't there! Y'know, he's probably in the kitchen, 'cause the staff room is back there! Ballora Okay! approach the door to the kitchen Funtime Foxy Okay guys, let's go in. Funtime Freddy Uh... Ballora Uh...we can't get in. Funtime Foxy You don't know how to open a door? Are you serious? Watch, watch, watch. door See? It's that easy. Ballora WHAT? Funtime Freddy How'd you do that? Funtime Foxy Ah, see? I'll go in first. enter the kitchen Oh, I found him! He's right here! Ballora AH-HA!! Philip HEY! HEY! GET AWAY FROM ME! Ballora There he is! Funtime Freddy There you are! Ballora Corner him! Philip STAY OVER THERE! STAY ON THAT SIDE! Funtime Foxy C'mere! It's okay, it's okay! It's okay man! Philip No, stay on that side! |-|Navigation= Foxy's First Night Foxy's First Night Category:SL Season 1